


A page in ancom's diary

by CommunistSnek



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Ancom is pissed, Ancom writes diary, Leftist disunity, M/M, Tankie writes in it too, idk what this is, rest in peace r/genzanarchist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunistSnek/pseuds/CommunistSnek
Summary: Qui is angry and writes a poem about recent events.
Relationships: Commie/Ancom, Tankie/Anarkiddie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	A page in ancom's diary

23/9

She was a traitor  
Worshipping a dictator  
Made our sub turn red  
Unity is dead

_You are a very talented poet!  
\- Commie_

Plz stop reading my notes. Also fuck you.

_I will stop reading your cute little diary once you stop writing CIA propaganda in it, deal?_

Fuck you.


End file.
